24fandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki 24:Featured article candidates
Nominate and vote for the next Article of the Month here. Eligibility The only thing an article needs to be nominated is for it not to have been a previous Article of the Month. Everything else is up to the voters to decide! See a list of past Article of the Month here. How to Nominate Please add your nominations below. You need to include the article name (linked to the article) and reasons why you think it should be nominated. Below, in bold, is an example. Tony Almeida: I think this article should be nominated because it is well written and has been collaberated on by a lot of people. Plus, he's a really cool character. How to Vote When voting, you should either write SUPPORT, REJECT or NEUTRAL beneath the nomination with your reasons. You msut be logged in when voting and you must sign your vote by adding --~~~~ to the end of your vote. Again, below is an example. Tony Almeida: I think this article should be nominated because it is well written and has been collaberated on by a lot of people. Plus, he's a really cool character. * SUPPORT: Yeah, Tony is really cool. The article is well written.--24 Administration 22:56, 31 March 2006 (UTC) * REJECT: This article is rubbish! --24 Administration 22:56, 31 March 2006 (UTC) April Nominations Charles Logan: Nominate and support. One of the most well-developed article that isn't already a FA. Also present in Day 5. It seems like this is the only nomination for April 2006 so I'd appreciate it if we can get a summary up on the main page. Thanks. --Randy Johnston 00:20, 2 April 2006 (UTC) :REJECT: Uhm, you're new here, so I'll let you know Tony Almeida just became featured artice at the end of March. I don't know why the numbering is off. However, I will suggest that it is not in the best interest of this wiki to have a character who's storyline is developing rapidly to be the featured article. Mainly, because, there are viewers from overseas who might browse carefully that might get unwanted info from the wikis. 24 is know for it's plot twists, after all. --Willo 00:50, 2 April 2006 (UTC) Nina Myers: How about this one, then? The article is well-developed article and the character doesn't have an actively developing storyline. We need to start nominating articles earlier so we're prepared when the new month rolls around. --Randy Johnston 00:29, 2 April 2006 (UTC) :REJECT FOR APRIL/SUPPORT FOR MAY: I'll support Nina Myers for the May article of the month, but as Willo explained, we already have an April Article of the Month. As for nominating and voting earlier - I believe that a week or so ago, people started discussing (on the main page) nominees for April. As I recall, one of the episode guides from Day 1 was nominated by 24 Administration and Tony Almeida was nominated by 4 or 5 other users. I don't think that we waited too long to start nominating, I think that a month (or months) in advance is a little much. --Kapoli 2 April 2006 :Alright. That sounds good for me. Support for May. I guess we'll just keep Tony Almeida as April's Featured Article, then? That seems appropriate if it has only been featured for as short of a time as you've described. Thanks for letting me know. --Randy Johnston 02:54, 2 April 2006 (UTC) ::Just to clarify, the months are a bit messed up with the FA so the FA which goes up at the beginning of April is actually called March's article. So, this article we are voting on now is called April's FA but will actually go up at the start of May. --24 Administration 14:11, 2 April 2006 (UTC) :So we 'ARE nominating for April's Article of the Month (as in, what was April's best article), not May (as in which article should be featured IN May). My company does this, too. In April, we learned who the MARCH Employee of the month was. In any case, I think it is too early for me to decide which article in April was the best, since April has just started. :) --Wydok 05:18, 4 April 2006 (UTC)